This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Plumbago auriculata, which is native to Southern Africa, and a member of the Leadwort family. The new variety, Plumbago auriculata cv. xe2x80x98Monitexe2x80x99 resulted from a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation which was discovered in May of 1999 in a cultivated planting of Plumbago auriculata xe2x80x98Monottxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,822). xe2x80x98Monitexe2x80x99 exhibited a white flower in #1 nursery containers in Azusa, Calif. The xe2x80x98Monitexe2x80x99 selection differs from xe2x80x98Monottxe2x80x99 by possessing a white flower versus the rich blue flower of xe2x80x98Monottxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Monitexe2x80x99 differs from other Plumbago plants by its combination of floriferous habit of white flowers and larger and wider petals and a more dense compact growth habit.
The new plant has been asexually reproduced by cuttings since its discovery in 1999 in Azusa, Calif. Through extensive asexual propagation of this plant and observation, it has been established that the plant is true to type and the novel, exceptional characteristics of this new plant are fixed and stable and reliably passed on to progeny through asexual reproduction.
Plumbago auriculata cultivar xe2x80x98Monitexe2x80x99 possesses a white flower. Other white flowering Plumbago plants do exist, however; the individual flowers do not exhibit the larger size and fullness associated with the overlapping flower petals of cultivar xe2x80x98Monitexe2x80x99.
The compact growth habit of cultivar xe2x80x98Monitexe2x80x99 sets this plant apart from other Plumbago plants which are generally sprawling, mounding plants with a height of 6-8 feet and 8-10 foot spread. The growth habit of cultivar xe2x80x98Monitexe2x80x99 is slightly smaller than xe2x80x98Monottxe2x80x99.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Monitexe2x80x99 typically will bloom for eight to nine months of the year in Southern California commencing bloom before even the early cultivar xe2x80x98Monottxe2x80x99. Comparison of other Plumbago plants demonstrate cultivar xe2x80x98Monitexe2x80x99 has the propensity to conspicuously grow less and flower more when grown under similar conditions.